Eres un Ángel Oscuro
by Cacell
Summary: [Slash! HPxDM] Harry recibió su herencia a los 16 y fue ayudado por Dumbledore a adaptarse. Snape se convierte en la nueva figura maternal de Harry mientras que la herencia Veela de Draco lo hace un candidato sabroso para pareja. [Traducción]
1. Apostaría que eres su obra de arte…

**Eres un Ángel Oscuro...**

**Por fragonknight01**

**Capítulo 1: Apostaría que eres su obra de arte…**

Harry Potter recibió su herencia en su cumpleaños número dieciséis, al igual que la mayoría de la gente mágica. Los diecisiete era la edad de convertirse en adulto y salir al mundo. Él necesitaría su año de asesoramiento familiar para ayudarlo. Por una vez Albus Dumbledore no le había fallado…

Harry Potter se había convertido en un ángel oscuro. En algún lugar de la línea Potter, uno de los Potter se había unido a un ángel caído. Algunos creían que había sido Percivalis Potter, ella era una rara. Sin embargo, ella no era la causa real del predicamento de Harry, aunque era una contribuyente mayor.

Una vez había habido un rumor de que ella solía ser rara –eso fue por el día en el que tomó un sorbo de vino de un viejo cáliz que Merlín le había dado a Caius Potter en la ocasión en la que había dado a luz a Morgan Le Fay. Después de ese incidente completamente extraño no tocaría a la mujer.

Ese cáliz había venido de las Tierras Sagradas. Se rumoreaba que había atrapado la sangre que goteó de la herida de Jesús mientras colgaba en la cruz. Era una reliquia sagrada y no tenía que ser usada nunca. Por supuesto, Percivalis no sabía que estaba usando la única taza en el mundo que nunca tenía que ser usada por un mero mortal otra vez…

Percivalis sólo había tomado un sorbo cuando se dio cuenta de que acababa de cometer un grave error –en más de un modo. Fue sepultada con el resto de los Potters en la cripta familiar y cuando se levantó de su reposo algunas semanas después, estaba hambrienta. Y así empezó el rasgo pseudo-vampírico en la familia Potter.

Nunca nada fue fácil para Percivalis después de que regresara de la muerte. No sólo necesitaba alimentarse de la sangre de los magos, tenían que ser magos oscuros. Para su suerte durante las épocas oscuras en Europa había un suministro interminable de comida. Su sangre nunca la corrompió de ser un instrumento de la paz y prosperidad; su propensión a compartir _pate de foie gras_, sin embargo, era vista por todos como una idiosincrasia irritante.

La siguiente parte del árbol genealógico de "la familia rara" que debería ser depurado, fue descuidado cuando la más joven de las hijas de Salazar Slytherin se casó con Lord Geoffrey Potter. Su hijo, Shiloh, cargó el rasgo de vampiro por "x" vez luego de su abuela Percivalis. Contra los deseos y juicio de su familia, amigos, asociados, compañeros de trabajo, enemigos, y vecinos entrometidos, decidió casarse con la hija adoptada de la vieja dama Hufflepuff.

Dreama había sido encontrada por Helga Hufflepuff un día mientras la anciana se ocupaba de su polipodio de plumas de ángel. Las alas de la niña se habían roto y estaba sangrando con gravedad. Lo único que la anciana podía hacer por ella era llevarla a casa y llamar a Rowena Ravenclaw para que viniera a ayudarle cuidar de la bebé. El nombre Sweet Dreams había sido acortado a Dreama, y fue criada como un humano ya que era incapaz de regresar al cielo sin sus alas.

Shiloh y Dreama Potter produjeron el bebé más fenómeno, o dos… Sterling Potter era un vampiro que encontraba necesario alimentarse de magos oscuros (al igual que la Abuelita, que se posaba en la cima del árbol genealógico). Aunque había una diferencia, Dreama realmente era un ángel que había bajado del Cielo, y de ella, Sterling heredó los dones de paz y contento.

Sí, la familia Potter realmente era una de las más grandes familias de magos, había aparecido casi en los surgimientos de la magia. Podían, de hecho, trazar su línea familiar hasta Hecate, la primera Madre. Si James Potter hubiese sido menos idiota y se hubiese rodeado con mejores amigos en lugar de licántropos, megalomaníacos, y basura de alcantarilla, se habría percatado del hecho de que Lily Evans no era ni semejante a una sangre sucia. Se creyó su historia de mierda, pescó su anzuelo, línea y figura.

Su magia combinada despertó viejas magias dormidas en sus torrentes sanguíneos, y el bebé resultante era una completa obra de arte. Harry era hermoso, pequeño incluso para los estándares femeninos, y tan talentoso que se hacía difícil enlistar sus logros.

Después de haber recibido su herencia, desarrolló una "rara peculiaridad" que pocas personas eran capaces de ignorar. Bueeeeeno, no era en realidad una peculiaridad extraña –era más un pasatiempo que pocas personas podían resistir.

Se negaba a comer comida. Sin embargo, Harry podía ser visto deambulando los polvorientos, húmedos, y sofocantes calabozos en busca de magos oscuros que morder. Severus Snape era incluso conocido por tomarlo en el fondo de la habitación y darle aperitivos si trabajaba particularmente bien en clase de Pociones. Esa era la otra particularidad rara de Harry –empezó a tener un total nuevo interés en Pociones sólo para que su Profesor…

**Historia enteramente dedicada a lady.dark.mayu. ¿Por qué? ¡Porque la pidió, joder! **

xD bien, como le dije a ella: si dije que me había metido hasta el cuello con No tu Pareja Veela Usual, con esta no se me verá ni el pelo. Pero bueno, para que no muera, me apoyan con un review n.n!!! O mejor aún, se pasan por El Camino de Entrada, lo leen, y dejan un review también! (Los reviews en esa historia son los que me dejan más contenta xD!)

**Gooooooo!**


	2. Apostaría que eres su autocontrol

**Eres un Ángel Oscuro**

**Por fragonknight01**

**Capítulo 2: Apostaría que eres su auto-control.**

Snape estaba preocupado aunque nunca se lo admitiría a nadie. Había sido convocado por Voldemort tres días atrás y todavía no se las había arreglado para volver a Hogwarts. Estaba preocupado por el Ángel Oscuro que se le había confiado por Albus. Era su responsabilidad asegurarse de que el ángel fuera alimentado regularmente y estaba seguro de que Harry estaría agonizando de hambre para ahora.

La maldita poción que estaba tratando de crear era un poquito volátil y ya había reorganizado el laboratorio de Riddle dos veces… con un poco de ayuda, por supuesto… pero ninguna contaba en realidad. Incluso Lucius Malfoy se negaba a poner un pie en el laboratorio cuando Severus Snape estaba creando. Él y Lucius se habían reído bastante el año pasado con respecto a los efectos de mezclar sangre de araña viuda negra con lágrimas de arpía.

Él sabía que ya no podía demorarse más. La poción era una versión débil de lo que Voldie quería, pero no se atrevía a retrasarla más. Estaba embotellando la desagradable sustancia que se suponía que rejuvenecería la carne humana del cuerpo del Hombre Fenómeno cuando el mencionado hombre fenómeno llegó buscándolo.

- ¿Severus? –dijo en un siseo que NO hacía nada al lívido de Snape. A decir verdad, sólo el olor era suficiente para darle a Sev náuseas. Porqué el viejo bastardo tenía que pensar que él era atractivo iba más allá de la imaginación de nuestro Maestro en Pociones (y sí, tener una imaginación salvaje es un requisito para ser un Maestro en Pociones.)

Snape se volteó hacia él, con los ojos bajos, y se inclinó ligeramente-. ¿Mi Lord?

- ¿Estás por terminar aquí?

- Acabo de terminar. Su regulación del tiempo es impecable.

- ¿Todo está como debería?

- Debo asesorarlo en los efectos que según mi teoría ocurrirán.

Voldemort hizo una mueca-. Sí, sí, por todo lo que quieras. Tienes que pasar por todas esas tonterías. Dime que si lo tomo tendré una muerte horrible… Ahórrate el drama. Hice los cálculos para esta yo mismo. Sé qué esperarme.

Snape bajó la cabeza para esconder una diminuta sonrisa expresada en sus rasgos-. Aceptaré que usted tiene el derecho. Esta poción posiblemente podría destruir su alma inmortal.

- Entonces tendrás que quedarte un rato luego de que la tome para que podamos disfrutar sus beneficios juntos.

Snape mentalmente corrió hacia el baño y empezó a rezarle a la divinidad de porcelana-. Necesito mandarle un mensaje a Draco para verificar algunas de mis pociones si usted puede darme algunos segundos.

- ¿En qué estás trabajando en Hogwarts? ¿Tienes mucho tiempo para estudios independientes estos días? –Voldemort parecía de humor jovial ahora que estaba sosteniendo el vial de crecimiento de carne.

Severus rápidamente garabateó una nota pidiéndole a Draco que revisara las barreras alrededor de alguna de sus pociones y que terminara alguna de ellas si tenía tiempo. Sabía que tenía que entregarle esa nota a Voldemort para que ese viejo entrometido la pudiera leer antes de llamar a su cuervo para que viniera a tomar la posesión de la entrega.

Con eso hecho, Severus siguió a Voldemort subiendo las escaleras hacia su sala de estar privada y se hundió en la silla que flanqueaba la chimenea. Iba a ser una larga noche a menos que el somnífero que había agregado deliberadamente hiciera efecto.

Voldie lamió sus deshidratados labios de forma sugestiva mientras ojeaba el cuerpo sentado tan correctamente en la silla frente a la suya.

Severus lo notó, pero no dio ninguna indicación de estar enmendable a las pistas que Voldie le estaba dando. Había visto una vez a Bella y Tom haciendo lo salvaje y podía decir que estaba asustado de por vida. Esos dos tenían algunos asuntos serios… Por supuesto también estaba la vez que había visto a Lucius Malfoy… ¡¡¡NO, NO VAYAS ALLÍ!!!

El viejo era más débil incluso de lo que Severus había calculado que sería. La poción apenas había tenido tiempo de hacer que su piel luciera de un tono más saludable de rosa antes de que él se sumergiera en los expectantes brazos de Morfeo.

Snape lo observó, preguntándose ausentemente si las serpientes roncaban. Y, ¿las serpientes reales tendrían labios deshidratados? Esperó aproximadamente diez minutos antes de convocar a Wormtail-. Tal vez querrías dejar a nuestro Lord dormir tanto como quiera. La poción parece haber sido más dura en su cuerpo de lo que pensó y tendrá que descansar para recuperarse.

Wormtail miró de Severus hacia su durmiente amo-. No lo envenenaste, ¿verdad? Parece un poco ruborizado.

Snape rodó los ojos-. Por supuesto que parece un poco ruborizado. Acaba de tomarse una poción de crecimiento de carne. Esa es la razón por la que está teniendo un color saludablemente rosa. –Miró al idiota parado allí y agregó-. Oh, ve y llama a Malfoy. Él verificará que el Señor Oscuro sólo está en un sueño curativo. Drena bastante la magia tomar esa poción tan seguido como él quiere hacerlo.

Wormtail sólo lo miró.

- Está bien, rata miserable, entra en juicio. Me voy. He estado aquí por más de 72 horas y necesito desesperadamente un baño y algo de comida. –Salió hecho un huracán de la habitación después de echarle un maleficio a Nagini para tomar un pedazo de queso, murmurando para sí mismo sobre ratas idiotas todo el camino por el corredor hacia la puerta del frente.

Severus sabía que había dejado la Mansión Riddle presuntuosamente, pero realmente quería regresar a Hogwarts y asegurarse de que el pequeño mago que se había convertido en un hijo para él estaba bien. Esperaba que Harry tuviera suficiente sentido común para atacar a Malfoy si realmente se estaba muriendo de hambre. Ese chico podía hacer un buen fregadero con su magia, y Harry estaba bastante satisfecho al morder ahora que no lastimaba en absoluto al otro chico.

Se retorció mientras pensaba en cómo el chico casi había muerto antes de que Remus Lupin encontrara una vieja referencia, en uno de los libros de Familia de los Potter, sobre Percivalis Potter siendo un vampiro que sólo se podía alimentar de magos oscuros. Había explicado mucho sobre porqué Harry había elegido seguirlo a donde fuera después de haber recibido su herencia. El chico había sido una dulce molestia dependiente: siempre siguiéndolo a dondequiera que fuera, exigiendo sentarse en su regazo para poder calmarse y dormir con los latidos del corazón de Severus.

Severus nunca admitiría ante nadie que había empezado a querer al chico que se aferraba tan desesperadamente a él a pesar de que todos trataran de dejar al Maestro en Pociones solo. Harry había sabido que necesitaba estar cerca de Snape porque Snape realmente era un mago oscuro. Nunca se le había ocurrido al chico morderlo hasta que Lupin salió con la historia de Percivalis en un último intento de hacer que el chico comiera… ya habían pasado nueve días sin comida y el chico estaba empezando a perder el color bastante rápido.

Recordó la primera vez que le había ofrecido a Harry su brazo para que se alimentara-. Te estás muriendo de hambre, Harry. ¿Y si la teoría de Lupin es correcta? Es un tiempo de maldad, así que tiene sentido que un Ángel Oscuro aparezca. Úsame como un objeto de prueba. De acuerdo a Lupin no puedes dañarme realmente ya que tengo un alma y una conciencia.

Harry había volteado su cabeza hacia Severus, demasiado débil para llorar siquiera-. ¿Y si sólo soy un vampiro?

Snape tranquilizó al chico con una de sus raras sonrisas-. No serías el primer vampiro que me mordiera. En realidad también hay vampiros en mi familia. –Había tenido que cortarse ligeramente el brazo y dejar caer una gota de sangre y frotarla sobre el labio inferior de Harry antes de que sus dientes se extendieran… y entonces no fue el sabor de la sangre, sino el sabor de la oscuridad, que atrajo al chico.

Snape se había dormido tan pacífica y profundamente después de ese episodio que estuvo enganchado. Ser capaz de dormir sin pesadillas era una sensación asombrosa. No había que preguntarse porqué se había encargado tan bien de Harry Potter. También estaba el hecho de que Harry intentaba activamente esforzarse en Pociones ahora porque entendía mejor al profesor y quería ver sus raras sonrisas y recibir alabanzas. Los aperitivos eran buenos también.

-.-

La tardía hora no detuvo a Harry de deambular en sus pasos, lejos de la luz y las risas que no significaban nada para él ahora con ese dolor y hambre. Harry estaba hambriento. Severus había sido alejado de Hogwarts por Voldemort y aún no había regresado. Eso había sido hace tres días. El pequeño mago eventualmente entró al aula de Pociones, sujetándose el estómago, y llorando enormes lágrimas que cayeron ignoradas hacia el piso y se solidificaron en diamantes. Estaba así de hambriento.

Levantó la vista cuando oyó la puerta abrirse, con esperanza de ver a Severus caminar por la puerta. En cambio, Malfoy, el hurón saltarín increíblemente sexy, se paró en la entrada, con un gesto de disgusto en el rostro. Harry podía ver los pensamientos desagradables corriendo por su mente cuando lo observó y vio la cara surcada de lágrimas del Niño Dorado de Gryffindor.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en las mazmorras, Preciosura? –se burló Draco-. ¿No deberías estar arriba en la torre chupándote el brillo de la luna y siendo enfermizamente maravilloso con todos tus sicópatas compañeros de casa?

Harry nunca oyó las palabras. Vio la boca moverse, "bla, bla, bla"… Siempre era la misma vieja rutina y aún así había algo diferente esa noche. Harry se lo quedó mirando encantado. El olor que emanaba del mago oscuro tenía a su hambrienta personalidad sacudiéndose de emoción. El adorable ángel fue de "modo llorar" a "abalanzarse sobre posible presa" en menos de cinco segundos.

Draco lo notó inmediatamente-. Potter, ¿qué demonios te pasa? –Los ojos plateados-azules de Draco se estrecharon mientras lo miraba. Cuando había abierto la puerta y visto a Potter llorando se había sentido obligado a arreglar cualquier problema que tuviera al otro molesto. Ahora estaba dentro de la habitación con él y ya no estaba seguro de estar enteramente a salvo…

El sentido veela de Draco le estaba diciendo que tenía que correr como un demonio. Aunque su personalidad "mago seriamente malo" no lo dejaría irse. Potter estaba presentando un misterio y su intuición podía irse a la mierda. Malfoy no era nada más que entrometido.

El sonido fue interpretado correctamente por la unidad sensorial auditiva de Draco Malfoy, que entonces envió señales a sus órganos reproductivos de que se despertaran y por favor se mantuvieran en "espera" sólo por si acaso surgía apareamiento. Se encontró a sí mismo avanzando hacia el chico que parecía remachado a un punto particular.

- ¿Potter? –le gruñó a Harry-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí solo? ¿No deberías tener miedo de ser atrapado en las mazmorras después de hora por un prefecto o uno de los profesores?

Harry se encogió de hombros y manifestó lo obvio-. Bueno, tú me atrapaste. ¿Ahora que vas a hacer?

Draco avanzó hacia él. Solamente el tamaño del rubio era suficiente para desanimar a la mayoría de los niños.

Harry estaba demasiado encantado con el olor de Draco para preocuparse mucho sobre ser intimidado por el Premio Anual tratando de sermonearlo. Levantó la vista hacia el mago casi completamente crecido que lo superaba por aproximadamente treinta y cinco centímetros-. ¿Qué tal alto eres? –susurró con pavor.

- Un metro noventa y dos centímetros. –Draco sonrió con arrogancia-. ¿Qué tan pequeño eres tú?

- Yo mido un metro y cincuenta y cinco. Pero que no te engañe mi altura. En la vida real soy mejor que un mago promedio.

- ¿Esto es la vida real?

- No estoy seguro.

- ¿Qué pasaría si esto sólo fuera un sueño? –Draco no pudo evitar la rasposa cualidad que se había introducido a su voz.

- Bueno... si esto sólo fuera un sueño, tú me levantarías para que yo pudiera envolver mis brazos alrededor de tus hombros y apretar mi rostro contra tu cuello. –La voz de Harry tomó una cualidad hipnótica. Levantó un brazo y acarició el cuello de Draco con un pequeño y suave dedo que olía extrañamente a magnolias-. Podría lamer ese palpitante punto del pulso en tu garganta para ver si sabes tan bien como hueles. –Su voz era absolutamente cautivante.

El lado Veela de Draco eligió ese momento para afirmarse. Su mano se disparó y atrapó la mano pequeña y la redirigió hacia sus labios parcialmente abiertos.

Harry lo dejó controlar su mano. Observó ávidamente cómo los ojos del chico más alto empezaban a brillar, sólidamente plateados, por el sabor de su dedo. El Ángel Oscuro suspiró con alivio por haber recordado lavar sus manos antes de salir del baño unos minutos atrás.

La respiración de Draco se cortó en un sollozo cuando tropezó con un asiento y cayó en él. Sus ojos brillaron y levantó las manos para mover a Harry hacia él-. Estoy demasiado débil para mantenerme en pie. Ven a mí.

Era el turno de Harry de vislumbrar al otro chico. Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaron con la luz de la antorcha mágica-. No me detendré en una probada. Tienes que alimentarme. –La compulsión de alimentarse estaba causando que torciera la boca-. Quiero más que una probada de ti. Quiero alimentarme de tu magia oscura. –Abrumado con emociones conflictivas, miró a Draco-. Hay algo más…

- ¿Más de qué? –dijo Draco prácticamente gimiendo-. ¿Qué quieres de mí, Potter?

- Por dentro tengo una necesidad de hacerte mío.

Draco lo escuchó. Las palabras que salieron del hombre morocho se hundieron en su conciencia con claridad cristalina por alguna razón-. ¿Qué pasa si dejo que me hagas tuyo? –Se lamió los labios titubeantemente mientras ojeaba al objeto de sus deseos.

- Draco, los Ángeles Oscuros tienen una pareja de por vida. Generalmente no reconocemos a nuestra alma gemela hasta los treinta más o menos porque normalmente necesitamos madurar mentalmente antes de adquirir el deseo de reproducción, pero hay algo sobre ti que ha causado que mi deseo de emparejarme contigo se activara.

- Ven aquí –dijo Draco con una voz suave y neutral-. Probablemente has reconocido el hecho de que tengo un poco de sangre veela y ellos usualmente se emparejan después de terminar la pubertad.

Harry avanzó hacia él y fue atraído a un cálido abrazo reconfortante. Draco murmuró con aprecio cuando los brazos de Harry fueron alrededor de él y sus dedos pronto estuvieron enterrados en los mechones rubios.

Draco sintió paz y contento fluyendo por sus venas mientras Harry Potter se hacía un festín con él. Podía sentir la sangre siendo drenada de sus venas por un juego de dientes alargados, y aún así él sabía instintivamente que no se le estaba drenando la sangre. A diferencia de un vampiro, la pequeña criatura que lo tenía, literalmente por la garganta, no lo estaba drenando… era más como un proceso de purificar su sangre de magia corrupta. Era un proceso de inhalar y exhalar que le permitía a Harry liberar la sangre limpia de regreso a su víctima.

No le había llevado mucho a Draco percatarse de que el profesor Snape había estado alimentando a Potter todas esas veces que llevaba al chico al final del aula por algunos minutos. Había visto las mejoras graduales en la apariencia de su padrino mientras la magia corrupta era limpiada de su cuerpo. Snape incluso le había sonreído a Granger una vez… tan cierto que ella había gritado y perdido la conciencia, pero había sido divertido.

Sintió que Harry paraba de alimentarse demasiado pronto para su gusto. La sensación de sangre limpia corriendo por sus venas después de una década de maldad era extraña y excitante. También estaba la idea de que ahora podría practicar algunos hechizos más avanzados en los que quería trabajar sin el peligro de ser destruido por la oscuridad como le había sucedido a Voldemort.

- Probablemente no deberías intentar ninguno de los hechizos que quieres hasta después de que nos unamos. De ese modo estarás obligado a alimentarme sin importar cómo te afecte la magia oscura. –Harry se movió ligeramente en el regazo de Draco pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por levantarse e irse. En todos los propósitos e intenciones parecía determinado a mantener un firme agarre en el Sr. Hurón.

- ¿Puedes escuchar mis pensamientos? –preguntó Draco soñolientamente.

- Pude escuchar ese pensamiento en particular porque yo lo puse. Mi instinto de supervivencia te reconoció no sólo por tu material genético de primera, sino porque eres un seguidor de las Artes Oscuras, tienes contactos ilimitados de los que yo puedo alimentarme.

- No quiero que te alimentes de nadie más que de mí. –Ser posesivos era un rasgo que la mayoría de los magos cargaban, los Malfoy más que los otros.

- No puedes permitirte alimentarme todo el tiempo. A la larga alteraría tu personalidad hasta el punto de que desaparecerías.

Draco rió ligeramente-. No, no podemos permitir que eso suceda. Veo, sin embargo, el razonamiento detrás de que me elijas como pareja. –Le sonrió a Harry mientras levantaba su cabeza para poder mirarlo-. ¿Esto no tendrá nada que ver con **el poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce?**

Harry rió pícaramente-. Tú eres por lejos mejor que esa cosa. No me importa qué tan interminable sea el suministro de comida con él, te quiero a ti como padre de mis hijos.

Draco negó con la cabeza mientras empujaba a Harry hacia él-. Supongo que podría llevarte con él como un regalo de boda de mi parte. Sólo no te lo devores de un bocado o tendrás un dolor de estómago por meses.

Sintió más que escuchó la suave risa de su nuevo amante. Estaba en paz consigo mismo por la primera vez en años y no quería dejar ir nunca a Harry Potter. Draco todavía estaba sentado ahí sosteniendo a Harry tan cerca como podía cuando Severus entró. La expresión de dolor había sido borrada del rostro de Harry y estaba durmiendo pacíficamente después de alimentarse del hurón malvado.

Severus lucía peor que cansado-. Lo alimentaste.

- Justo ahora. Debiste habérmelo dicho antes. ¿Sabías que éramos pareja?

Severus le dio una sonrisa cansina-. Podemos hablar después del desayuno. Ponlo en la cama. Necesito una ducha y dormir.

Draco se paró sin problemas y cargó al chico durmiente por los pasillos hacia el dormitorio de su padrino. Hizo un encantamiento calentador en la cama y puso a Harry en el medio.

Encontró a Severus en el baño-. ¿Puedo quedarme también?

Severus negó con la cabeza-. No esta noche.

Draco pareció bastante perdido, con el rostro lleno de anhelo mientras miraba desde su padrino hacia su pareja durmiente. Suspiró cuando Snape negó otra vez con la cabeza-. Al menos dime lo que sabes de Harry para poder ser una buena pareja. Ni siquiera sé de qué especie es.

- Uno de los libros que describe la condición de Harry está en mi escritorio. Puedes leerlo. Cuando ambos estén seguros de que son pareja, iremos con Dumbledore a discutir uniones de alma y ceremonias de matrimonio.

- Sí, Tío Sev. Gracias por todo. Te veo mañana.

**¡Pronto! **Disculpen las demoras que están sufriendo mis traducciones. Tengo una tablet nueva y, por ser juguete nuevo, acapara bastante de mi tiempo. No teman, dentro de poco se me pasará y las actualizaciones volverán a su ritmo normal.

Bien, bien, creo que este capítulo ya se puso mejor y más claro que el anterior. No olviden dejar rev, y muchas gracias a aquellos que lo dejaron, ya saben que los amo y todo eso. xD

**Gooo!**


	3. Tú te convertirás en su legado

**Eres un Ángel Oscuro**

**Por ****fragonknight01**

**Capítulo 3: Tú te convertirás en su legado**

Harry despertó en la mitad de la noche por los sonidos de Severus teniendo otra pesadilla. Suspiró mientras se deslizaba hacia su mentor, y frotó su rostro contra su brazo hasta que Severus gimoteó aún dormido y se acomodó para que Harry pudiera hundir sus colmillos en la marca tenebrosa.

Mientras Severus dormía, Harry se amamantó de su brazo, inquieto. El pequeño ángel en realidad no quería volver a comer tan pronto, pero no podía no hacer algo para calmar a Sev. Todavía estaba saciado por alimentarse de Draco, y sabía que demasiada magia oscura sin posibles recursos digestivos iba a causarle problemas con su metabolismo.

Tuvo una revelación mientras ayudaba a Severus. El comentario de Draco sobre el poder que el Señor Tonto no conoce… seguro que Voldemort no reconocería la composición genética de Harry antes de que él tuviera una chance de matar al viejo idiota. Tenía que explorar su idea…

Le tomó varios minutos hacerse consciente del hecho de que Severus finalmente estaba despierto. Perdió la noción del tiempo y de la cantidad de magia que había ingerido después de imaginarse que estaba viajando por la marca tenebrosa y que estaba hundiéndole los colmillos a Voldemort mismo.

Severus despertó con un sobresalto cuando se percató de que Harry se estaba alimentando de Voldemort a través de su marca. Sabía que el ángel no quería lastimarlo, pero sus colmillos se habían hundido hasta su hueso y lo estaban rasgando; pronto Harry le estaba causando dolor extremo-. ¡Harry! ¡Regresa! –La voz de Severus era aguda por el miedo. Procedió a jalar frenéticamente el cabello del chico.

Harry finalmente extrajo sus relucientes colmillos de su brazo y le sonrió alegremente al hombre mayor mientras se lamía delicadamente las afiladas puntas con una pequeña lengua rosa-. ¿Qué? Sólo estaba tratando de ayudarte. Estabas teniendo una pesadilla. Creí que si me alimentaba, te calmarías un poco.

Severus estaba temblando de miedo-. Te sentí entrar a la marca. Lo vi encogerse. Harry…

Harry rió entre dientes ligeramente-. Has estado teniendo demasiadas pesadillas últimamente. Ahora recuéstate y vuelve a dormir.

Severus lo miró-. No me digas qué hacer, tú engendro demoníaco con colmillos. –Su gruñido fue arruinado por un estremecimiento de dolor al asirse de su brazo.

- ¡Caray! Déjame ver tu brazo. –Un poco de sangre se filtraba por donde Harry había sido demasiado brusco. Harry arrugó la nariz por el olor de maldad y ojeó su trabajo apreciativamente-. ¿Quieres que lo bese y lo deje mejor?

- ¡Por supuesto que quiero que lo beses y lo dejes mejor, estúpido! No puedo andar todo el día con el brazo agujereado.

- Podrías ir con Pomfrey otra vez.

Severus lo miró fijamente-. Aprendí mi lección la última vez. Sé que siempre que tú infliges una herida, debe ser curada con tu saliva o se infecta y desarrolla lo que los muggles llaman "envenenamiento de sangre".

- Está bien. Ahí va. –Harry se inclinó sobre el brazo de Sev otra vez y se preparó para sellar la herida con una lamida de su lengua. Las palabras fueron dichas tan suavemente que Severus no las oyó-. ¡Obliviate! Ahora duerme. –Harry observó cómo Severus caía en las almohadas y abrazaba automáticamente la que había estado usando antes. Harry rió ligeramente para sí mismo mientras admiraba al hombre durmiente. Se preguntaba si alguna vez debería decirle que esa almohada en particular había sido encantada para emitir el mismo aroma que la persona que el profesor Snape anhelaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ninguno de los libros que Severus le había prestado a Draco era de mucha ayuda. Con la excepción de aprender toda la historia de la familia Potter, podía decir seguro que había perdido una buena cantidad de tiempo. Lo único que había aprendido de los Ángeles Oscuros era que llevaba increíbles cantidades de energía engendrarlos.

Harry había manifestado específicamente que deseaba emparejarse y crear hijos con él. El Veela había tomado eso como una orden; él iba a producir suficiente comida para que el ángel entrara en "celo". Sería hecho.

Harry ni siquiera desearía ser íntimamente sexual con él a menos que estuviera bien alimentado. Si Draco deseaba echarse un polvo con "la preciosura" tendría que llevarle comida. Eso era algo que él podía hacer: empezando por su buena amiga Pansy, que había sido iniciada como mortífaga en el verano y había cambiado dramáticamente desde entonces. Estaba tan gravemente deprimida que estaba considerando el suicidio; tal vez los dos podrían formular un arreglo de beneficio mutuo.

La encontró sentada al lado de la ventana mirando el terreno-. Pansy, ¿te gustaría tener una caminata conmigo? Quiero que vengas a ver a Harry. Necesita tu ayuda.

Eso pareció ser lo que había que decirle. Pansy levantó la vista y parpadeó-. ¿Acabas de decir que el Perfecto Potter necesita mi ayuda?

Draco rió-. Sí. Creo que encontrarás que él también puede ayudarte.

- Oh, ¿me dejará echarle un maleficio? Eso es lo que me ayudaría ahora. Me gustaría arrancarle las bolas a un Gryffindor o dos.

- ¡Pansy! –le regañó Draco-. ¿Todavía estás persiguiendo Gryffindors?

Pansy lo miró fijamente-. Sabes perfectamente bien lo que pienso de los Gryffindors. –Bajó la vista e hizo un ligero puchero-. Es tan irritante. Potter es tan pequeño lindo e inteligente, y adorable.

- Sí. Hasta la saciedad. –Draco hizo una inclinación con la cabeza en reconocimiento-. ¿Te gustaría saber por qué es tan pequeño?

- ¿Es bueno?

- Podría serlo. ¿Quieres escucharlo? Camina conmigo. Cuando encontremos a Harry dejaré que él te dé la emoción de tu vida.

Ella no pudo resistir sonreír con arrogancia-. ¿No me digas que quieres vernos a mí y a Potter montándonoslo?

Draco sonrió petulante-. Sí, ustedes dos terminarían pareciendo ranas apareándose. Tenemos a esta gran mamá rana sentada ahí con su pequeño hombre trepando a su espalda tratando de… -Esquivó un maleficio y empezó a alejarse de ella bailando y riendo mientras atrapaba el inicio de una sonrisa en su rostro.

Pansy lo sujetó y entrelazaron sus brazos antes de encaminarse fuera del pasillo y hacia el brillo del sol. Caminaron alrededor del terreno disfrutando el sol por varios minutos antes de encontrar a Granger y Weasley sentados en los escalones de la cabaña de Hagrid. Ella los sorprendió al decir-. Muévete, Weasley. ¡Necesito un abrazo de sangre sucia!

Hermione sólo sonrió y puso su brazo alrededor de Pansy-. Lo que necesitas en realidad es un abrazo de Harry Potter. Abraza tan lindo.

Pansy cerró los ojos mientras se recostaba ligeramente-. Estas escaleras son realmente incómodas. –Fue todo lo que dijo antes de caer dormida.

Draco transfiguró todo el juego de escalones en una cama gigante de plumas antes de trepar en ella-. ¿Dónde está Harry? No lo he visto desde que lo puse en la cama de Sev esta mañana.

Si estaba buscando impactar, no funcionó. Ron apenas se estiró y sonrió plácidamente-. Gracias, Malfoy. Esta es una cama maravillosa. –Unos minutos después, agregó como algo secundario:- Hagrid quería que él lo ayudara con algo de los centauros. Deberían volver en alrededor de quince minutos.

El tiempo pasó, somnoliento y pacífico. El único sonido escuchado, aparte del ocasional chillido de un niño juguetón, era el zumbido de las abejas recolectando polen para el invierno.

Los cuatro estudiantes fueron despertados por la retumbante risa de Hagrid. Le había divertido ver que sus escalones ya no estaban y había una cama de plumas completa con tiernas y pequeñas personas mágicas, todas durmiendo profundamente. Bueno, Draco Malfoy no era tierno o pequeño… hermoso y grande iba mejor, pero Hagrid no estaba interesado románticamente en nadie a menos que coincidiera que su nombre era Madame Maxine.

Harry Potter, por otro lado, estaba alegremente determinado a abusar del pobre e impotente Slytherin durmiente. Antes de que Draco pudiera sentarse y recomponer su dignidad, Harry estaba acurrucado encima de él, besando y mordisqueando la carne expuesta encima de su cuello abierto mientras desordenaba su perfecto cabello blanquecino.

Draco, atrapado desprevenido, empezó a sacar su Veela para su amado. No mucho después de eso, Hermione le lanzó un maleficio de tos. Todos aquellos que tenían alcance auditivo del melódico sonido, tenían los ojos húmedos y se dirigía en su dirección.

Harry inmediatamente se giró en los brazos de Draco para reprender a Hermione y la vio apuntando a la gente que todavía se movía hacia ellos. Dio un vistazo en la dirección que ella apuntaba y se aterrorizó tanto que hizo algo de la magia por la que era tan famoso. Los cuatro estudiantes, la cama, y Hagrid terminaron en la mitad de la sala de estar de Severus Snape.

Severus, que había estado descansando en su sofá, apenas arqueó una ceja por sus inesperados invitados-. Buenas tardes, Hagrid. Sé que te invité al té. Pero no dijiste que ibas a traer a toda tu familia... y la cama.

Hagrid miró a Snape bastante avergonzado.

- ¿Qué? Sólo falta el perro, ¿verdad? –Snape definitivamente estaba sobre ruedas.

Hagrid se sacó el sombrero de la cabeza y empezó a girarlo-. Bueno, verá, profesor. Hubo un malentendido afuera. Harry... él debió haber hecho hago inintencionalmente.

Snape sacudió la cabeza en desconcierto-. Siempre tú, ¿no, Potter? ¿Cuál es tu excusa por olvidar al perro?

Harry miró fijamente a su mentor-. No, no olvidé el perro. Eso es culpa de Hermione.

- Ah. ¿Eso es correcto? –Hermione miró al pequeño.

Harry negó solemnemente con la cabeza como haría un buen niño pequeño-. Es verdad. Draco estaba cantando para mí y tú, -La señaló con un dedo-, le echaste un maleficio de tos.

- ¡Harold James Potter! ¡Pequeña snitch! Cuando te ponga las manos... –Hermione se acercó a él, pero fue atrapada y sostenida gentilmente por un veela sobreprotector. Ella le dio la mirada de cachorrito y fue premiada por una negación con la cabeza-. ¿Por favor? Si me dejas destrozarlo puedes pasar horas en la enfermería con él, lejos de todos menos Madame Pomfrey.

Draco soltó un siseo de diversión-. No me dejaría ni acercarme a él si lo enviaran a la enfermería. –Volvió a sentarla en su punto original.

Hermione miró bondadosamente a la nueva pareja-. Lo alcanzaré, sabes. –Por alguna razón, el Veela gruñendo y doblando las garras no la perturbaba en absoluto.

Severus rompió el cómodo silencio-. Si todos fueran tan amables de salir de esa cama y regresarla a donde sea que estuviera…

Ron sonrió-. Hagrid decía la semana pasada que tenía que hacer algo con su cabaña. Tal vez puedas empezar por dejar esta como cama y transformar la vieja en un nuevo juego de escalones.

La cama desapareció de la cámara de Snape alrededor del mismo tiempo en el que hubo un golpe a la puerta. Snape mismo se acercó y abrió la puerta-. Albus, Minerva, llegan tarde. Ah bueno, mejor pasen.

Cerró la puerta, miró alrededor y dijo-. Ahora que todos los que invité originalmente al té están aquí –murmuró-, y algunos más, supongo que sería un buen momento de empezarlo.

Miró fijamente a Harry por algunos segundos antes de agregar un guiño-. Potter, muéstrale a Parkinson dónde se guarda todo. Pueden ir a elegir el té con Dobby y regresar cuando termines en la cocina.

Pansy lo miró fijamente y golpeó el suelo con el pie-. No quiero ayudar en nada a Potter.

Antes de que pudiera ponerse totalmente en el modo rabieta, Draco se paró y le extendió un brazo-. Vamos, Pans. Yo te protegeré del gran y malo Gryffindor. –Se las arregló para hacer que se encaminara al área de la cocina. Draco no soltó a Pansy hasta que estuvieron en la cocina con la puerta cerrada.

Harry lo observó interactuar con la bruja y decidió que Draco en realidad le estaba ofreciendo el almuerzo. Ojeó al gran rubio por algunos segundos y decidió que si le presentaban comida, comería dicha comida. Le dio un asentimiento a Draco de que la ayudara a llegar a una silla y mientras Draco suavizaba todos los miedos de Pansy, llamó a Dobby a través del fuego para que trajera té y sándwiches; suficientes para diez.

Harry se paró cuando hubo terminado y anduvo despacio hacia Pansy-. ¿Por qué estás tan perezosa, Parkinson? –Podía oler la corrupción en ella, pero no tenía la impresión de que fuera mucha comida. A menos que Draco estuviera intentando que removiera la maldad latente de ella… Lo que significaba que tendría que ir hasta debilitar a Voldemort. Hasta ahora sólo Severus había descubierto el hecho.

Ella lo miró fijamente-. Potter, ¿qué tienes de genial? ¿Que eres tan pequeño? Y, vas por ahí siendo tan tierno. Hablo en serio, ¿qué tipo de mago oscuro es tierno?

Harry sonrió mientras se sentaba en su regazo-. Bueno, supongo que ya que lo preguntaste tan amablemente, te explicaré porqué soy tan pequeño. –Viró su mirada hacia su pareja y sonrió antes de enfocar su atención en Pansy-. Verás, si fuera un mago grandote como el patán de ahí atrás, no me dejarías sentarme en tu falda. No me dejarías cubrir tus hombros con mis brazos y ciertamente no me dejarías jugar con tu pelo.

- ¿Potter? –gruñó Pansy.

- Pero necesito que seas capaz de confiar en mí, y no lo harías si no me vieras pequeño e incompetente. Nunca me lastimarías porque soy más pequeño que tu hermana bebé que empezará Hogwarts en el próximo curso. –Durante todo el tiempo que Harry hablaba, sus manos acariciaban sus hombros y espalda.

Pansy levantó la vista hacia Draco-. ¿Qué está haciendo sentado en mi falda? –Era una pregunta bastante estúpida, considerando el hecho de que tenía sus brazos alrededor de él cómo cualquiera que estuviera abrazando a un hermano pequeño.

Draco le sonrió-. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que Harry necesitaba ayuda? Bueno... –Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando notó que mientras la atención de ella había sido distraída de Harry por algunos segundos, Harry se le había acercado más y había hundido sus colmillos en el cuello de Parkinson.

Pansy nunca había sentido algo tan increíble en toda su vida. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue pegar a Harry a su cuerpo y suspirar en absoluto éxtasis. Ahora entendía porqué Potter tenía que ser tan pequeño, tenía que parecer indefenso. Frases como falsa sensación de seguridad, subestimación de la oposición… fueron olvidadas en el sentimiento de absoluta paz y comodidad que estaba empezando a cursar por sus venas.

Dobby despertó a Pansy algunos minutos después cuando se apareció en la cocina para decirle a Harry Potter, señor, que el profesor Snape, señor, quería que se volviera a juntar con todos los demás. Lo hizo soltando un fuerte chillido; un sonido parecido al de un ratón siendo atacado por una lechuza. No había esperado ver a su Harry Potter, señor, pegado a la boca de ese horrible Malfoy.

Pansy les dio a los dos una mirada inexpresiva y, después de acomodarse su túnica, caminó sosegada hacia la sala de estar del Maestro en Pociones. Miró alrededor, y estaba por hacer su camino hacia una silla vacía, cuando Draco le informó educadamente que ese asiento en particular pertenecía a él y Harry, y ella tendría que irse a sentar al lado de el Jefe de su Casa, ya que había un lugar allí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La hora de larga discusión no produjo ninguna información nueva. Acordaron que Severus le daría las noticias a los Malfoy y el Señor Oscuro de la herencia veela de Draco y que finalmente había reconocido a su pareja. La única excusa por no reconocer a Potter durante su sexto año como lo hubiese hecho un Veela, era el hecho de que Draco era menos que mitad Veela, y su instinto de emparejamiento no había sido activado porque Potter también parecía bastante retrasado en el departamento de madurez.

Todas las discusiones habían parado cuando Remus Lupin apareció, sin invitarse, salido de la nada, e hizo la pregunta:- Harry, ¿por qué has elegido casarte con Draco Malfoy? Sabes que es un mago oscuro.

Harry había elegido responder la pregunta con seriedad-. Profesor Lupin, todo el mundo lo llama una criatura oscura, ¿sí? –Esperó hasta que el hombre mayor asintiera y luego continuó-. Draco es un mago oscuro. Viene de un largo linaje de magos oscuros de ambos lados de su familia. Sólo porque seas una criatura oscura no te hace un mago oscuro, así que, que Draco sea un mago oscuro no significa que sea el próximo señor oscuro.

Draco le sonrió con arrogancia a Ron y Hermione, quien dijo rápidamente-. Pero si el trabajo está disponible, lo tomará.

Dumbledore le sonrió a Harry mientras ignoraba a sus amigos...- Bien dicho, mi chico. Realmente hay tonos de negro dentro del negro. Hay algo que hacemos mal constantemente; etiquetamos algo y luego asumimos que esa etiqueta lo describe completamente.

Snape, sintiendo que la hora del té había acabado y no habría más trabajo ese día, chasqueó sus dedos y llamó a Dobby. Mientras el pequeño elfo doméstico iba por ahí ordenando los platos y mandándolos a la cocina, Snape disculpó su retirada para ir a la Mansión Malfoy a hablar con los padres de su ahijado.

Antes de irse, reprendió a ambos chicos-. No tendrán sexo antes de estar propiamente unidos. ¿Entienden? –El veela no pareció muy contento al aceptar. El ángel tenía lágrimas en los ojos mientras le rogaba a su guardián que no les forzara un compromiso largo.

Todos los demás estaban riendo demasiado fuerte para escuchar la respuesta de Severus. Ron y Hermione estaban ruborizándose bastante por el comentario espontáneo de Sev… al igual que Pansy mientras ojeaba a SU profesor.

**¡Bien!** Eso es todo, mis queridos niños y niñas. Espero que hayan disfrutado el fic, yo ciertamente estoy enamorada de ese pequeño Harry… tan pequeño, aparentemente indefenso, tierno, pero podrido por dentro xDDD!

Bueno, ya saben el rollo de dejar reviews, ¿ne? ¡LOS DEJAN! ¡O SE QUEDAN SIN FIC!

Así. Bien fácil.

Áaaaaandenle, que no les cuesta naaaaaaaaaaaada. Los amo a todos ustedes, ¿sabían?

**Goooo!**


	4. Su mundo tranquilo del blanco y del oro

**Eres un Ángel Oscuro**

**Por ****fragonknight01**

**Capítulo 4: ¡Su mundo tranquilo del blanco y del oro, NO!**

Severus en realidad no estaba muy entusiasmado con ir a visitar a los Malfoy. Cierto, era el padrino de Draco y probablemente era el único amigo de Lucius Malfoy, pero eso no significaba que estaba a salvo de su temperamento. Lucius era conocido por echarle uno o dos maleficios al mismísimo Lord Voldemort cuando estaba cabreado más allá de toda tolerancia. (Eso era algo que muy pocos magos vivían para contar).

Su recámara se vació rápidamente después de que mencionara que necesitaba arreglarse un poco antes de presentarse en la Mansión Malfoy, para informarles a sus buenos amigos del extraordinario predicamento de su ahijado. Había decidido tratar el tema desde un ángulo formal. Envió a su cuervo hacia Narcissa con una nota pidiendo una audiencia formal, y usó el tiempo hasta que Merlín regresara para bañarse y ponerse su túnica ceremonial.

Cuando regresó a la sala de estar, se sorprendió al encontrar a Draco abrazando a Harry, ambos chicos obviamente tensos y esperándolo.

No pudo evitar reír por sus expresiones-. Relájate, Draco –regañó-. Tu padre y yo hemos sido amigos por muchos años. Además, tú sabes que tu madre y yo somos primos, y se molestaría terriblemente si él tratase de matarme. Él nunca hace nada para molestarla seriamente.

Draco aún así hundió a cabeza-. No puedo evitar preocuparme. A Madre no le importará, pero Padre dirá algo de que no defiendo el honor Malfoy.

- Tu padre va a tragarse lo que ha dicho esta vez. –Mientras decía eso, un chillido hizo eco y su cuervo se posó en su hombro. La varita de Snape apareció milagrosamente y el cuervo decidió volar hacia Harry. Snape miró fijamente al ave ofendida y gruñó-. Si tratas de hacer eso otra vez voy a mostrarte cómo puedo sustituir pollo por cuervo en una barbacoa.

Merlín chirrió y enterró su cabeza en el cabello de Harry. El pájaro se negó a salir hasta después de que Snape se hubo ido. Incluso entonces llevó otros diez minutos y media docena de aperitivos de lechuza calmarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La Mansión Malfoy era la adversidad de un día normal. La única forma para Severus de superar esa terrible experiencia era usar su protector de genitales y su túnica de batalla (que habían sido hechizados convenientemente para lucir como una túnica ceremonial). Incluso por un ahijado uno tenía que acortar las pérdidas. Severus se figuró que la comodidad de la ropa sería esencial allí.

Se apareció con polvos flu en la cámara de recepción, una habitación ligeramente más grande que la entrada de Sandiringham House, y esperó que Lucius lo escoltara a cualquier habitación que estuviera usando. Sorprendentemente, el Malfoy mayor estaba pasando el rato en la sala de estar de su esposa, escuchándola tocar el piano y tomando whisky de fuego de cincuenta años.

Las primeras palabras en salir de la boca de Lucius Malfoy fueron:- Como sospechaba. Has adornado tu túnica de batalla. –Le sonrió con arrogancia a Severus, mientras el mago pelinegro se estremecía antes de voltearse a su esposa-. Narcissa, querida, por favor continúa tocando.

- Viejo amigo, ¿qué te trae a mi humilde hogar? –Lucius Malfoy ciertamente tenía una forma humorística con las palabras. Atrajo a Severus a la habitación y le hizo un gesto de que se sentara-. ¿Tomamos té mientras tú explicas qué idiotez ha hecho tu tarado ahijado esta vez?

Severus golpeó sus talones y le asintió a Lucius con la cabeza, antes de acercarse a Narcissa e interrumpirla con un beso en la mejilla-. Te ves radiante, prima.

Narcissa resplandeció-. ¡Ay, para! Eres demasiado dulce, primo Severus.

Severus le hizo una inclinación y volvió a voltearse hacia Lucius-. Vengo aquí con noticias. Draco tiene suficiente Veela en él y ha encontrado una pareja.

Narcissa chilló deleitada y se levantó apresuradamente de su asiento para pararse al lado de su esposo-. ¡Eso es maravilloso! –dijo.

Lucius no estaba tan receptivo de las alegres noticias-. ¿Y? –No tuvo que articular la pregunta.

Severus sonrió con arrogancia-. Tienes que agradecerle a Lord Voldemort por ayudarle a encontrar a su pareja. Como sabes, nuestro Lord me tuvo trabajando en una poción volátil por tres días.

Lucius asintió con la cabeza entendiendo. A menudo le ayudaba a Severus a encontrar ingredientes volátiles con los que sabotear los planes de Voldemort-. Creo que recuerdo a Wormtail llamándome para verificar tu trabajo.

Snape asintió-. Cierto. Tenía dudas sobre mi conocimiento en Pociones.

Narcissa irrumpió en sus bromas-. ¡Suficiente! Dime quién será la próxima novia Malfoy.

Lucius sonrió-. Ah, cierto. ¿Cómo jodió Voldie las cosas precisamente?

- Estaba trabajando tarde, como sabes, y tuve que enviarle una nota a Draco para que chequeara algunas de mis pociones. Su alteza estaba determinado a mantenerme allí en la Mansión Riddle hasta que cociera bien la poción de crecimiento de piel. Draco tenía que ir a mi laboratorio privado, y cuando lo hizo, encontró a Potter allí.

Lucius sonrió-. ¿Son ciertos los rumores de que duermes con él?

Severus arrugó la nariz ante el contexto implícito de la pregunta de Lucius-. Harry ha dormido en mi cama muchas veces en el último año. Si preguntas si he tenido sexo con él, -Negó con la cabeza con repulsión-, eso sería como entrar y verlos a ustedes dos teniendo sexo con Draco. –Su disgusto era evidente.

Narcissa lo miró fijamente y siseó-. ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!

La sonrisa de Lucius se convirtió en una característica sonrisa petulante mientras ojeaba a su esposa con un brillo malévolo en los ojos-. Encamarse con Draco no puede ser mucho peor que tu fetiche a obligarme a transformarme en Albus Dumbledore con un polijugos antes de dejarme hacer sexo oral a veces. –Una carcajada salió de Severus y se alejó de la pareja parte-Veela.

- ¡Eso fue demasiado perturbador!

Narcissa no estaba ni un poco compungida y le sonrió dulcemente a su primo-. Sí, ¡pero no me duele la cadera! –Rió cuando su primo se arrojó hacia la papelera y perdió su almuerzo.

Como no hacía falta decir, le llevó al menos una hora más de lo que Severus había planeado antes de poder funcionar lo bastante bien para empezar las negociaciones con la familia Malfoy para las ceremonias de unión de su custodia y el hijo de ellos. El resultado final fue que Harry y Draco iban a regresar a la Mansión Malfoy el día siguiente, ya que era Sábado, con los representantes de Harry y los miembros familiares cercanos. Los contratos serían firmados y atestiguados y la unión tendría lugar.

Entre todo el alboroto y desorden de prepararse para la boda, todos convenientemente se olvidaron de decirle las noticias al chico de ligero tono verduzco. Sólo por diversión, Severus se aseguró que un elfo doméstico le enviara una invitación a la ceremonia de unión. Después de todo, ¿qué era una boda sin una recepción?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Snape dejó la Mansión Malfoy, sacó a los dos enamorados por la puerta antes de trabar y poner una barrera en su recámara privada. Sabía que Harry podía entrar cuando lo quisiera, era más la tentativa de agravar a Draco, ya que tendrían que parar de chuparse la cara hasta que encontraran otra ubicación cómoda (preferentemente no en su sofá).

Los chicos regresaron a la sala común de Slytherin y, después de hacer un hechizo de ocultación, Draco procedió a mostrarle a Harry cuánto lo adoraba. Harry cooperó entusiastamente hasta que tuvo que retirarse a una sala común con menos verde.

Draco no estaba contento de que su ángel lo dejara. Habían tenido un muy liiiiiiiindooooo rato en el cómodo sofá, abrazándose y besándose y, bueno, si las manos vagaban un poco, sólo échenle la culpa al instinto Veela. Sin embargo, el ángel no podía ir contra la específica orden de su guardián, "no aparearse hasta estar apropiadamente casados". Para crédito de Draco, había establecido un nuevo récord por mantenerse bajo control, incluso si sólo había durado media hora.

En el medio de un beso particularmente lindo, lo que quería decir que Draco se estaba tomando libertades que una prostituta no permitiría, Harry lloriqueó en vez de gemir y rompió su adorable abrazo-. Severus dijo específicamente que teníamos que esperar hasta la boda, Draco. Ya que tú no te detendrás, me regreso a la torre.

Harry dejó al frustrado Veela sentado en el sofá, bufando, e hizo su camino a la torre de Gryffindor. En su camino encontró no menos de una docena de parejas en varias etapas de desvestirse con el intento de copular. Eso probablemente no era diferente a cualquier otro día, con excepción del hecho de que hoy Harry lo notó. Entre comer demasiado y ser objeto de los cariños de Draco Malfoy, Harry estaba como diríamos, "despertando hacia toda una nueva faceta de la adultez".

Gracias a Merlín cuando regresó a la torre las cosas volvieron a la normalidad. Bueno, sin contar el hecho de que finalmente notó que Hermione y Ron estaban en una posición extraña en el sofá… Era la misma posición en la que los había visto docenas de veces, pero esta vez asimiló que Hermione estaba un poco demasiado grande para estar jugando al "caballito" en la falda de Ron.

Se volteó para que ellos pudieran arreglarse y empezó a pasearse por la torre. Ellos terminaron su pequeño juego antes incluso de molestarse en preguntar qué estaba mal. Lo vieron pasearse por cerca de media hora antes de que Hermione interrumpiera su destrucción de la alfombra.

- Harry, ¿te gustaría salir y volar un poco? Ron estará contento de volar contigo, y yo puedo sentarme en las gradas y mirar.

- No quiero ir a volar.

- Amigo, volar es casi tan bueno como lo que quieres hacer. Qué tal si aceptamos la oferta de Mione y salimos. Te dará una chance de estirar tus alas.

- No tengo alas.

- En realidad, Harry, sí tienes alas –señaló Hermione razonablemente. Antes de que pudiera discutirlo, agregó-. Son enormes, no entiendo cómo no sabes que están allí.

Volteó su cabeza ligeramente y chilló con miedo cuando un ala cubierta de plumas negras se agitó cuando él se movió. Entonces tuvo que detenerse y quedarse absolutamente quieto, mientras Hermione se paraba y se acercaba a él. Sus manos en sus alas se sentían como un hermano acurrucándose, que intentaba mimarlo.

- ¡Ay, eres precioso! –Rió con deleite-. Mira cómo el sol atrapa tus plumas y las convierte en fuego. Los colores parecen llamas azules y verdes bailando en una chimenea.

Harry volteó sus desconcertados ojos hacia Ron-. ¿Por qué? –Su pregunta estaba llena de confusión.

Ron sonrió-. De acuerdo al libro que Severus desenterró de la familia Potter, necesitarás tus alas para el vuelo de emparejamiento. Tal vez por eso escogiste a Draco Malfoy como tu pareja. Ya que él es un Veela, debería ser capaz de que le broten alas también. No sé los detalles de cómo o qué con él. –Arrugó la nariz e hizo una mueca graciosa antes de agregar-. Tal vez Draco tenga que tener un arrebato homicida o algo. Pero definitivamente necesitarás que él también extienda alas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Snape le envió una nota a Harry a la torre de Gryffindor para que fuera a la oficina del director y llevara a sus dos amigos/perros guardianes con él. Iba a ser una larga noche, así que mientras esperaba que Dumbledore le dijera que Harry estaba allí, fue al laboratorio e hizo rápidamente algunas pociones energizantes y empezó a cocer una poción de pimienta para la mañana después de la recepción.

Harry llegó a la oficina del director casi al mismo tiempo que Draco. Snape se apareció a tiempo para poner a Draco en una atadura corporal para que dejara a Harry en paz por suficiente tiempo para poder explicarles a los chicos cómo sería exactamente su agenda. No ayudaba que Harry se la pasara agitando sus alas al Veela. Hermione y Ron parecían enojar más al Veela con sus carcajadas por las payasadas de Harry.

Lucius Malfoy había aceptado que el heredero Potter se uniera a su hijo en una ceremonia tradicional sin género. Lucius y Narcissa entregarían a Draco como Veela como era costumbre de tales uniones. Harry sería escoltado al altar por su "madre" Severus Snape y su "padre" Minerva McGonagall. Lucius había querido que Dumbledore escoltara a Harry como su figura paternal, pero cuando le preguntó a la sacerdotisa del clan Veela, ella había dicho que ya que Potter no era un verdadero Veela, Dumbledore oficiaría la ceremonia.

La ceremonia empezaría al mediodía y sería por invitación en la Mansión Malfoy. Los chicos serían casados en los bosques encantados detrás de la mansión como estipulaba la ley Veela. Ambos usarían túnicas ceremoniales provistas por sus respectivos guardianes y usarían pulseras de unión que Severus había removido de la cripta de los Potter después de haber hecho el acuerdo con los Malfoy. Narcissa hizo un escándalo por las pulseras hasta que Snape admitió que había encontrado las pulseras que Merlín había hechizado originalmente para Lancelot y Guenivere, que nunca habían sido usadas debido a un casamiento desafortunado…

Harry estaba complacido de notar que Draco estaba aceptando sus avances bastante bien. Para cuando la reunión hubo acabado, Draco no sólo había sido puesto bajo una atadura corporal, sino que también estaba bajo un hechizo silenciador. El chico definitivamente iba bien en su camino a transformarse en un pájaro malvado. ¡Su furia estaría a pleno mañana! Qué bueno que el clan Malfoy iba a prepararlo para la boda: todo lo que elogiaba el control de Malfoy no era más que basura cuando se enfrentaba al llamado de la naturaleza.

**¡Wow! **Creo que nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin actualizar. Mis más sinceras disculpas, pero temo decirles que se pondrá peor: La semana siguiente, y la siguiente a esa, tengo prácticamente un parcial cada día, así que, si bien no abandonaré las actualizaciones, no podrán ser tan frecuentes.

Huuush.

Bueno, ¡muchas gracias a todos los reviews! Ya saben que los amo!

**¡Review!**


End file.
